Happy Birthday My Sweet Dancer
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Dedicated to my sweet grandma twin Kara. What can an orphan at the theatre get for her birthday from our number one Phantom?


**This is a short one shot for my dearest friend and twin Kara. This is a birthday present made like…two days before her birthday since I've been busy. Plus my friend Mitch recently passed away…so this is hard for me to get into but I really wanted to make Kara a present. Plus this is my first Phantom fic…**

**It's obviously going to be a bit of a mary-sue-ish but if you don't like it…**

**CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND FUCK OFF**

**Otherwise, enjoy.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARA!**

* * *

Dancing was her life.

Ever since she was a small child, her feet danced without any real plan to the music. It was something of an odd and astonishing site to see someone so young dance to the rhythm with no training beforehand. Madame Giry took note of this and so did another human being in the shadows. Yet this human being…was a question of if he truly was human. Was he man or monster? Ghost or flesh?

Her name was Kara but she didn't know her last name. She was unlucky in not knowing since her parents had left her when she was able to stand. It was a miracle she found this place but when asked around for her identity, no one could name her. But from age two, she had lived, ate, and slept at the place.

And soon, she began to dance at the place as well.

Madame Giry always watched her when she danced to the music inside her head for silence was the only other thing surrounding the two females. It was extraordinary how she managed to think of music at such a young age, compose it in her mind though she probably hadn't heard half the instruments.

So to everyone else, it was easy to believe that Madame Giry made the decision to recruit her on her own. Yet there were few in the theatre that knew, or at least suspected that they knew, the truth. Those who heard the early rumors of the Phantom of the Opera House, they suspected that he had a hand in it. To those few who knew, it was a fact that he enjoyed music, dancing, and singing…after all, they had seen him during rehearsals several times.

This was why those few strayed from Kara. And soon, Kara noticed, as she grew older and the rumors about the Phantom intensified…others strayed as well. It was like she was a disease simply because she was 'hand picked' from the hidden ghost in the shadows.

It didn't bother her. If anything, it made her feel special. It made her almost happy; she was cared for by a powerful man and that meant nothing could ever happen to her. Oh yes, she had heard the cries of certain girls in the back when some important 'business man' came to 'see them perform in private'. Thankfully though she never suffered such a cruelty, she never had to suffer being lured into the back with the drugged candy.

Sure meals and social times were lonely for her…but everything else wasn't. Holidays that let most girls go home, sleepless nights, and church time…she talked to the Phantom. It wasn't like he sat there on the step next to her talking and laughing aloud…otherwise he wouldn't be much of a ghostly phantom, now would he?

No, she would sit near the shadows and they would whisper; sometimes, if she was lucky enough on the holidays, he got her presents. Sometimes it was a street pastry that she could never have afforded, other times it was a small toy or a doll. As she grew and blossomed into a beautiful young woman, she soon got pieces of jewelry.

It was astonishing that he got those things for her. The girl, when she was ten and a few years after that even, always assumed he bought the jewelry. Never had she imagined he stole or even killed for the expensive rocks.

When Kara was on going on her 19th birthday, she found herself…sad. It was something she always thought about on her birthday no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. No matter how hard she danced for the plays or tried to occupy herself with watching that horrible Carlotta sing, her mind tip toed back to the matter.

Her parents.

What would life be like if they hadn't left her? She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be here. Then again, maybe she would have been. Maybe her parents would have paid for dancing lessons and she'd be here. Does that mean her relationship with the Phantom would have been nothing? Would it have existed?

Feeling abnormally depressed, Kara stepped off the stage. She had been dancing by herself for several minutes…or had it been several hours? She couldn't remember. Either way, she sighed and stepped off.

As always, no one had remembered or even cared about her birthday. It was always like that. Madame Giry and her daughter had taken off for some reason but she didn't really know.

Rubbing her temples, feeling tired, she stepped over to take a seat in the audience when she heard a rustling behind her. On impulse, she spun around in hopes to see her hidden angel.

Instead, just like before, she spotted only a box.

Walking over to it, her eyes drifted upwards to see the catwalk shiver almost like someone just lightly glided over them. With a small grin, she knelt down and untied the ribbon.

When she opened the box, tears filled her eyes.

It was a cake of a black icing but it looked delicious, not rotting. What was written on it was what made her tears appear. Her lips parted and Kara made to read it out loud, hearing the Phantom's voice do the same almost behind her.

**Happy Birthday My Sweet Dancer**


End file.
